


Romeo & Julio

by halseys



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: Alex ends up in detention with Luca, and they have to pass the time some how, right? Cue - the school play.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this draft like three years ago (with a different pairing) and now I'm going through it and rewriting cause I think the idea is cute. I've pretty much rewritten half of it and reckon it will be about three chapters but that may change! Enjoy & comment. Thank you <3

Alex storms the the halls to reach the detention room, time to start afternoon one of many - that he definitely did not deserve. Luckily for him, the room was currently empty (apart from the straight face middle aged man supervising).

"Sign your name here." He drawls, pushing a pen and paper toward him, not even looking up from his newspaper in front of him. And of course Alex was even early for detention, no one would expect anything less from him. At least this gave him free rein of seats, usually he was a front row kind of guy, but he figured as this was detention, he should at least go third row. He had some sense.

Ten minutes past, Alex already making a fast start on his homework before a crowd began to pour in, his fellow detainees. He notices the usual 'bad boy' squad he seen around the school and struggled not to roll his eyes at walking cliche in front of him.

Unfortunately for him, he doesn't drop his eyes away from the door, as he sees Luca Marini passing through, grin on his face as he smiles at his friend Lorenzo - the pair making their way to sit on the desk behind Alex. He'd interacted with the boys gang a few times but it usually resulted in Alex being pushed into a locker or some variety of hard surface. Luca occasionally kicks the back of Alex's chair, the dark haired boy bites down on his bottom lip, determined not to show these idiots that it's affecting him, continuing to solve the problems on the book in front of him.

"Alex Marquez. I never thought I'd see the day," Luca mocks, kicking his chair one more time, "what could you possibly have done to end up in detention?"

"Miss Pritchett." Alex spits out her name, despising the thought of her, the old spinster had been looking for an excuse to punish Alex at any given time for the last three years and now she'd finally achieved her mission. Detention for two weeks! Alex had never had a detention in his life, and now his perfect record was ruined.

She'd given him detention for 'talking back and acting up in class', which was rather she had given the class a wrong answer and Alex was simply putting her right! How was she suppose to teach the future generation if she couldn't get a few simple math answers right?

"She finally got to you, huh?" He smirks. Luca knew all about Alex's hatred of Miss Pritchett, it had began in the very first day of school, ironically when the two boys were friends, best friends really. Alex and Luca had been walking down the hallway, chatting animatedly, as their hands dangled intertwined between them. It was nothing sinister, or weird, it just soothing - just to have someone else's touch when you're nervous on your first day. She had walked between the pair, splitting their hands apart and glaring at them as if they'd personally murdered her whole family. She'd grimaced, and told them there was to be 'none of that homosexual behaviour in St Phillips', and Alex had hated her ever since. Nobody told him if he was allowed to hold hands with his best friend or not. Alex grits his teeth at the thought.

"I guess." He mumbles in response to his former friend. Luca seemed to be done with the conversation then, turning and continuing chatting to his friends until the detention was finally over for the day.

* * *

The next day, Alex arrived early once again, scribbling his name down and taking the same seat as he had yesterday. Luca had entered the room alone today, and it seemed like it was only him. Alex tilted his head - Luca being alone was a very rare occurrence, he wondered that his friends would probably come and sit in here with him, even if they didn't have detention themselves.

Luca slides into the seat beside Alex, looking at him expectantly as if waiting for him to create a conversation between them - or giving Alex the decision if he wants to talk or not.

"By yourself?" Alex raises his eyebrows, eyes watching the door for any latecomers.

"Yeah, I took the blame for two of those twats beating on a year nine at lunch." He huffed. Alex shuddered, remembering overhearing at lunch some kid was beat to a pulp because he liked boys.

"Why would you do that?" Alex asks, switching his gaze from the door to Luca's bright blue eyes.

"That's what friends do," he shrugged nonchalantly, "they were on their last warnings from the principal."

"But they were beating him because he was gay?"

"So, what? They told me the poof deserved it." He claims, not failing to notice the wince in Alex's face at the slur, "anyway, what are you looking at, huh?" he glances over Alex's arm to look at the paper he'd been previously staring at.

"Nothing." Alex hides the paper under his arms, as a red heat rises in his cheeks.

"Show me, Alex." Luca pulls his arms away, and taking the paper from underneath, as Alex admits defeat, "a play? You're a drama geek now?" He sniggers.

"Yeah, so what?" Alex crosses his arms over his chest, as Luca smirks, amused.

"Romeo and Juliet, eh?" He scans the page, "the one where they kill themselves?"

"That's the one," Alex rolls his eyes, everyone knows that - you'd have to be a fucking idiot not to.

"Why would you want to do this? It's so dreary and depressing?" He tilts his head, in almost confusion.

"Because maybe some people believe in the power of poetry and falling in love, and being in a position where you are so in love you couldn't bare to life without that person, because life just isn't worth living without the love of your life." Alex snatches the unappreciated script from Luca's fingertips.

"Are you Romeo?" He smiles, looking genuinely interested, rather than just mocking.

"Yes."

"That's cool though.. you much be good if you got the lead right? Do you, er, don't worry." Luca moves his glance away from Alex, as if he were being shy, and Alex knows from experience that Luca Marini doesn't do shy.

"C'mon, say it." Alex pushes, smiling at his shy expression, the face reminding him of the sweet child who used to be his friend.

"Do you want some help to read lines?"

"Really?" Alex raises his eyebrows, waiting for the joke.

"Yeah, I mean, it might help the time in here to go faster?"

"Well... okay." Alex smiles slightly, passing him the script back. The dark haired boy knew it nearly all by heart now.

"From the top of this page?" Luca asks, Alex nods his head softly, encouragingly, as he send him a small smile before speaking Juliet's line, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this," Luca gives him a nervous look, checking he was doing it right as Alex smiles back at him, he continues, "for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

* * *

The pair continued to read lines (with a few odd looks from Mr Middle Aged, who would occasionally glance up from his daily paper), until the detention bell rang.

"Thanks for the help." Alex tells him, packing away his things.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Luca asks, and Alex can't help but wish that was a little bit of hope in his voice.

"I'll be here. Two weeks." He grimaces, before shrugging it off and sending Luca a 'bye' with a smile and making his way home.

* * *

Day seven of detention and Luca had been... amazing actually. He was wonderful at helping Alex to learn his lines and he was actually pretty damn great at being Juliet.

"Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!" Luca follows, speaking the words from memory, not even needing the script any longer. Their faces were just centimetres apart as the next part of the script was a kiss. Alex knows it's time to pull away, but the intense way Luca is looking at him, that no longer seems like an option he wants.

Luca follows the script, moving his hand up to rest on Alex's cheek, before leaning in, Alex closing the last few millimetres of space between them and their lips being placed together. Luca's lips are cold and slightly chapped, but feel wonderful pressed against Alex's. Luca licks at his bottom lip, asking for entrance which Alex more than readily allows, the kiss becoming deeper before the pair have to pull away, the loud cough of the detention supervisor signalling his return from the hallways.

The pair stare at each other, wide eyes, like they cannot believe what just happened. Luca smiles shyly, opening his mouth to speak before the bell rings out, signalling the end of detention. Alex hurriedly picks his things up.

"See you later." Alex says, before rushing out the room, the ghost feeling of lips still on his mouth, and leaving Luca alone.


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will finish all my WIP's.. eventually. ;)

Luca didn't come back. Not until the last day of Alex's detention.

"Luca." Alex's eyes widen, not expecting to share this time with the boy again.

"Hi." He slides into the seat beside him, "thought I'd best come by on your last day before freedom."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Alex admits, he wonders if Luca is reading between the lines and realises he was the reason it wasn't so painful.

"Are you nearly ready for your play?"

"Yeah, two more weeks before we do it in front of an audience."

"You're brilliant. You'll do great."

"Thanks," Alex blushes, "thank you for your help."

"It was fun." Luca grins.

"Maybe it doesn't have to just be the end of us talking to each other?" Alex suggests, part of him having actually missed Luca while he hadn't been in detention, "I could say hi when I see you? When nobody else is around, of course." He felt almost embarrassed that he wanted Luca's attention so much, he'd be willing to lower himself to being a (dirty) little secret to him.

"Sure," Luca nods - so neither of them are going to acknowledge the kiss, he realises. Maybe it's for the best, "try not to get into anymore trouble with Miss Pritchett."

"I can't make any promises." He jokes.

"Actually... I know it's short notice but... do you want to come to my house for dinner tomorrow night? My mum says she missed you... and I can help you rehearse again?" Luca looks at him with a hopeful smile and Alex can't help but wonder what part Luca was offering to help him with - perhaps the same one that had lead to their kiss?

"Er, okay." Alex nods, "you spoke to your mum about me?"

"Yeah," he blushes, ducking his head to hide his shy smile, "she'd love to see you again."

"Yeah that's fine." Alex lets a massive grin spread across his face, he wondered what it meant for Luca to speak with his mum about his childhood friend again. His heart can't help but swell with hope, "What time?"

"Seven?"

"Perfect." And Alex's smile doesn't wipe off for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I have missed you, Alex! The two of you used to be little rascals together - completely inseparable!" Mrs Marini reminisces, "why did you stop being friends? Luca never said.

"Mama, can you not please," Luca frowns, playing with his food. They hadn't talked about that yet, and Luca was dreading when they would. Alex just coughed awkwardly, avoiding Mrs Marini's eyes. "We just drifted apart right?" Luca finally speaks up after moment, looking at Alex, his eyes apologetic, but Alex can't figure it if that's for now or what happened before.

"Yeah, right." Alex agrees anyway, "dinner was lovely, thank you Mrs Marini."

"Oh, Alex, you know it's Stefania, you've never called me Mrs Marini, if feels wrong! It's just lovely to see you again after so long, anytime you would like to visit, you are more than welcome. I've been trying to get him away from that group of boys he hangs out with, and I'm so glad you've become friends again."

"Mama." Luca glares at her, feeling embarrassed by it all, "we're gonna go upstairs now."

"Of course," she nods, "I'll be down here if you need anything."

"Thanks mum." He kisses her cheek.

* * *

"I missed her." Alex confesses once they're alone, the woman had practically been a second mother to him.

"She missed you too, as you could tell... so did I." He adds quietly, Alex keeps quiet, it was Luca's fault they had stopped being friends in the first place, "I don't have turtles on my bedcovers anymore." Luca adds, chuckling, obviously trying to change the subject. Alex's eyes scan the room, noticing the wall was covered in pictures and random things, he recognises some of Luca's friends from school and different motorbikes, Alex even sees two pictures of himself up there, both taken when they were much younger.

One thing that makes his breath hitch for a moment, was a drawing. He remembers drawing it, three years ago, just before the end of their friendship, Alex had gotten into charcoal drawings and had made Luca be his life model, which he'd of course been fantastic at. Then, once he'd finished, Luca asked if he could keep it - Alex never expected to see he still had it.

"You kept it."

"I wouldn't throw your drawing away." Luca looks at it too, he'd always kept it, he enjoyed seeing himself through someone else's eyes - someone who loved him.

"You threw our friendship away." Alex mumbles, turning away from the photo wall.

"Can we talk about that?" Nerves begin to sprout in Alex's stomach as he begins to realise he's in Luca's bedroom right now, but it's not the same way it used to be, there was still an air of tension, the angry fight between them when they were fourteen not being discussed - until now.

Alex can't help but think of all the rumours he'd heard about all the girls who had been in Luca's room, what they had done and how he had touched them. Luca pats the spot beside him on the bed for Alex to take a seat.

"Of course," Alex takes a seat, the bed slumping as it brings them closer together, Luca moves his hand to rest on Alex's thigh.

"Alex. Look, I remember what I said all those years ago," Alex couldn't help the sigh that fell from his lips, he hated being reminded of all that, "I could never forget what I said... I just... I was scared then. I won't forgive myself, ever. I just want you to know that."

"Luca-"

"I was fourteen and my best friend since I was a kid was telling me he loved me. I'd never even thought about being with a boy before and I'm sorry I reacted they way that I did. I called you such horrible names, you're not disgusting, you're not a faggot. You could never be disgusting, you're perfect. I'm sorry it took me this long to apologise and this long to see that I wasn't scared of you, I was scared of my own feelings for you." Luca whispers, his hand moving to rest in Alex's waist, he moves in closer, eyes on Alex's lips. Luca closes the gap between them, whimpering as Alex's tongue slips into his mouth, the dark haired boys hands in his hair. Luca pushes him back on the bed, straddling him, feeling proud as he feels the boy already half hard between his legs.

His hands move to the hem of Alex's shirt, beginning to lift it up, wanting to get it off so he could explore more. Alex pushes away, doubt beginning to form. "Sorry." Luca frowns, worried he'd ruined this already, "I'll stop." He lifts up, but still stays sat on Alex's lap.

"I just..." Alex blushes, "I've heard about the others that have been here and I just, don't want to be another."

"Alex. You would never be just another. You're my best friend, you always have been." Luca caresses his cheek tenderly, "I want you. I can wait if that's what you want." Alex let's out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding, a smile growing. Alex grabs at his hips, keeping him in place.

"I've waited long enough for you." Luca smirks, pulling his own shirt off, before doing the same for Alex. He presses kisses against his neck, putting enough pressure on the point to create lovebites and unholy moans from Alex's lips, Luca thinks it might just be the best sound he's ever heard.

Alex lifts his hips up, trying to increase the friction between the two of them. Luca hooks his fingers around the waistband of Alex's jeans, slipping them off with ease, before dipping his hand under Alex's boxers, thumb ghosting over the head of his cock, smirking at the whimpers Alex makes. The boy sounding as if he's never been touched before.

"Top or bottom?" Luca asks, nipping at Alex's bottom lip.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna fuck you." Alex nods his head, seeing the glee on Luca's expression as he slicks his fingers with lube, and pressing his finger into Alex's hole, his other hand on his chest to keep him calm as he clenches around his hand, "calm," he whispers, "I won't hurt you." He stretches him out, slipping in another finger, hearing the sounds of pain turn into pleasure.

Alex runs his hands up and down Luca's spine, sending goosebumps over his whole body, he shudders. Moving down Luca takes one of his nipple into his mouth, slipping his tongue around it, Alex arches his back, whimpering,

"Luca, please." He doesn't need to be asked again, as Luca slicks up his cock, lining up to Alex, the younger boy holding tight to his sides, fingers digging into flesh. Luca slowly pushes in, allowing Alex to adjust to the invasion as he gasps at the sensation.

"Alex," he moans, pressing kisses against his mouth, building a pace between them, "I won't last long. I can't believe it's you lying in between my legs," he smiles with a softness in his eyes that Alex hadn't seen before, "three years I've waited for you, and didn't even realise it." He keeps the pace slow, wanting it to last, but he can feel Alex's impatience.

"Luca," he warns, "come on," he moans, encouraging him to go faster, to get them both off. "I'm gonna come." Alex pulls him closer, head going back in pleasure, "baby look at me." He mutters, eyes hazy, on the cusp of completion. Luca wraps his hand around Alex's cock, pumping in rhythm to his hips to get them both off. They both collapse back on the bed, chests heaving but both grinning.

"Fuck," Luca laughs, "I hope my mama didn't hear that." He places hazy, post sex kisses on Alex's lips. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Now I've got you, there's no chance I'm letting you go."

* * *

"Hello." Alex grins, leaning forward to press a kiss to Luca's lips, only to be pushed away, "huh?"

"We're in school babe," Luca's eyes widen, glancing around the hallway for any sign of his friends, "no contact when people can see us." Alex frowns.

"But last night-"

"When we're in school, last night didn't happen. I'll come round later, yeah?"

"But Luca-"

"Hey bro," Luca's friend, Frankie wonders over placing an arm around Luca's shoulders as his morning greeting, "Why are you talking to Alex Marquez?" He raises his eyebrows at the boy, looking him up and down.

"He's helping me with some work. That's all." Luca smiles at his friend, before pushing him away from Alex, leading him down the corridor. Luca can't help but look back as he walks away, seeing the look of disappointment on Alex's face. It makes his stomach churn.

* * *

Alex hears a knock at his bedroom window, curiously he looks out, seeing Luca hanging on the frame, puppy dog expression on his face, Alex can't help but laugh.

"You know I have a door," he reminds him sarcastically, as he allows him through the window, "what are you doing?"

"But Romeo would climb up for Juliet. Thought you'd find it romantic!"

"I'm Romeo, remember?"

"Sure, sure." Luca grins, leaning closer to give him a kiss, only to be rejected.

"You want to kiss me now? Now it's okay because we're alone?" Alex crosses his arms, pouting.

"I'm sorry Alex. We need to keep this between us though. It won't be for long," he promises, "just for now." Luca bites his bottom lip, Alex knows he doesn't even believe his own words, doubting Luca would want to tell everyone about the two of them anytime soon. Alex swallows back his worries, he'd only just got Luca after all this time, there was no way he was going to lose him already, "Cuddles?" He asks, holding out his arms, which Alex moves into happily, appreciating the warm arms around him.

* * *

"Will you do something for me?"

"What babe?" He wonders, intertwining their fingers, Alex's head resting on his chest.

"W- will you come to my opening night for Romeo and Juliet? It would mean a lot if you were there... you can see all our practicing pay off." Alex draws circles into Luca's palm with his fingertips.

"I don't know, Al. How would I be able to explain that to the guys?"

"They won't be there though, will they? They'd never even have to know."

"I'll try my best. You know I want to see you performing." Luca places a kiss on his forehead, "you'll be great - with or without me."

"I want you there. Isn't that what boyfriends do?"

"Boyfriends?"

"I didn't mean- ah." Alex blushes, "I don't know, I thought we were..."

"We are. We can be." Luca grins, "never know, Alex Marini sounds good, huh?" He teases.

"More like Luca Marquez." He jabs his side, "has a nice ring to it."

"It does... 'Lex, how many people have you been with?"

"W- why? What does it matter?" Luca shrugs.

"It doesn't. I'm just curious."

"Two. Including you." He blushes, tucking his head into the crook of Luca's neck, "what's your number then? Or maybe I don't know if I want to know."

"Do you? I will tell you if you want to know."

"I, um," Alex felt nervous, not knowing how high would be enough to hurt, maybe even anyone but Alex would hurt him to think of, "yeah, tell me."

"Nineteen." Oh, yeah, that hurts. Alex's face drops and Luca knows it, "you think I'm a slut." Luca frowns, he's not sure if he's asking a question or making a statement.

"I don't."

"You do. I wish I didn't say now..."

"It's okay." Alex promises, "I told you to. It's not how many, it just the idea of you being like that with someone else. It sucks."

"They never meant anything. Nothing like you." Alex hums, wondering how many people Luca had probably said that to, and proved it not to be true.


	3. Act III

Alex's attention turns to the door as Mr Middle Aged, the detention supervisor strolls in with a few students following him, Luca being one of them.

"I have a special treat for you and your friends today Mr Marini, Mr Pedrosa and I were talking and it turns out the drama department needs a few spare hands to put the finishing touches on their set. I hope you all like painting!" Mr Middle Aged announces, Alex notices this is the most animated he'd ever seen the man. Obviously enjoying the disapproving groans from the students following him. Luca gives Alex a small inconspicuous smile.

The dark haired boy begins to read through his lines as he sees the raucous Luca and his friends were making, paint flying everywhere before they were silenced by a flustered Mr Pedrosa rushing through them before approaching Alex.

Mr Pedrosa was one of Alex's favourite teachers, he was lovely and unexpectedly gave Alex the part of Romeo when he thought others were much more deserving. He was also rather pleasing on the eye.

"Alex, I'm so sorry, but Harriet has come down with the flu, she can't do the play. We'll have to cancel everything." Mr Pedrosa announces, though it's loud enough for everyone to hear. The drama students begin to break out in complaints. Alex looks over to Luca, the other boy looking at him with sympathy, he'd known how hard he worked on this play and now it was all for nothing.

"We can't cancel, everyone has worked so hard," Tito ' _Mr Capulet_ ' exclaims, all their hearts sinking.

"It's only two days away, and we don't have a Juliet, we don't have an understudy. I'm so sorry everyone." Mr Pedrosa looks at Alex with sad eyes, both of them knowing how hard the other had worked to get this perfect.

"What if I could find another Juliet... someone who knows all the lines."

"That would be perfect, but who?"

"He's less of a Juliet and more of a Julio," Alex jokes, but he knew Mr Pedrosa wouldn't care, in fact he'd probably love a male romance twist as the man was gay himself. Alex turns to look over at Luca, a beaming hopeful smile on his face. "Luca! He knows all the lines - he practiced with me in detention." Luca narrows his eyes at Alex, his head shaking as a warning - as his friends snigger behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Luca spits.

"What?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you trying to hide it because your friends are here? You're good - really good." Disappointment covers Alex's features.

"Why are you lying, dork?" One of his friends calls out, "It's Romeo and Juliet, not Romeo and Julio, you freak." Which earns a roar of laughter from the group.

"Luc, come on." Alex moves over to him, his eyes pleading, "you'll do the show, right? Please?" Alex moves to grasp his hand but he moves it out of his reach and hurt runs through his chest.

"No. I can't. I don't know what you're talking about, you stupid theatre nerd. I'm not interested in your meaningless play." Tears prickled the surface of Alex's eyes. This wasn't the Luca that had been so gentle, who had held Alex and played with his hair in bed as he placed kisses all over his face, whispering how much he adored him. This Luca was a stranger.

"Fuck you then." Alex gathers up his courage, and what is left of his pride as he pushes back the tears.

"You already did, babe. Don't you remember?" He winks, his lips turning up into a smirk.

"I fucking hate you." He runs off, hearing an array of boys laughter from behind him, his idiot friends laughing at the stupidity of falling for Luca fucking Marini. Alex doesn't turn around, the fear laying heavily on him that Luca would be laughing too. He finds an escape in one of the backstage dressing rooms, his chest aching as he buries his head in his hands and sobs.

* * *

"Alex?" He hears Luca's voice call out his name as he slowly enters the dressing room. He grits his teeth.

"Don't talk to me. Just get out." He manages to speak through tears.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I had to- I can't... I do wish I could do the play with you, baby." Luca kneels down in front of him, taking Alex's hands away from his face and holding them in his own, "you must understand why I can't?" He begs.

"Yeah I do understand. You're pathetic, you have no backbone! You made an idiot out of me." Alex spits, pulling his hands away from his, turning his face away.

"Babe... Alex..." Alex presses his eyes shut tight at the sound of ' _babe_ ' from Luca's mouth, when Luca let that word slip, he loved it so much, being Luca's babe, "please don't be like this... you really don't get it." Luca places a hand on his cheek, but Alex once again pushes him away, standing up to his feet, Luca following to meet his level.

"I completely get it! You think you are too cool to hang around with a theatre kid, that it might ruin your reputation but you'll fuck one, eh? Why couldn't you just fuck a cheerleader like all the other idiots around here? Why did you have to pick me to mess around with again? And break my heart again?!" He shouts.

"Maybe I should have, I bet they would have been a better lay! At least I'm not fucking my teacher!" He growls. Luca feels his defences go up, not willing to let Alex hurt his heart, telling himself it's not Alex's to hurt anyway. Alex's mouth drops open in shock, not believing what he was hearing.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Alex! Don't hide it, I saw the way you look at each other! Oh, Mr Pedrosa, please fuck me over your desk!" He mocks, "everyone can see him undressing you with his eyes!"

"That's not true!"

"You act so innocent, judging me for how many people I've slept with but you're not any better."

"You know I've only ever been with two people."

"That's what you say, but it only took you ten days to jump into bed with me." He speaks bitterly.

"That's because I was stupid enough to trust you, and believe we could be like we were before. I thought maybe you had a good heart, but you're just an empty shell, aren't you?"

“Maybe I am… More fool you.” he spits out, before storming out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!


	4. Act IV

"Oi, you have a visitor." Alex feels a pillow smack his side, as his brother practically charges into his room. Alex moans, not wanting to see anyone, and cursing Marc for allowing someone into his room.

"Who is it?" He grumbles, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. His eyes go wide as his visitor pops his head around the door, "Mr Pedrosa. Hi." Alex blushes, not imagining why his teacher would be stood at his bedroom door.

"Hello Alex. Sorry for waking you."

"It's midday." Marc scoffs, "i was beginning to think he was dead." Mr Pedrosa scoffs, shaking his head at Marc.

"Marc! Maybe you could make our guest a cup of tea?" Alex grits his teeth, wanting to get his brother away as quickly as possible. The older Marquez rolls his eyes, but follows instructions.

"Milk, no sugar?" He asks with a grin, though seeming as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Coming right up." Marc nods before Alex can hear him thudding down the stairs.

"Not to sound rude but - why are you here?"

"You didn't come to school yesterday. You haven't come to rehearsals," Mr Pedrosa takes a seat at Alex's desk, swivelling the chair to face him.

"There's nothing to rehearse for."

"Well, you haven't come in so I haven't been able to tell you that the play is back on. Tito's sister has been rehearsing with him and she's the year below but she's agreed to stand in. Isn't that brilliant?" The older man smiles encouragingly. Alex gulps, he half wishes that it wasn't true, the thought of going back into that room and the whole class (probably the whole school by now) knowing what happened - what Luca said.

"Yeah," he shrugs, "I guess."

"Please Alex. Everyone has worked so hard on this. I know what happened with Mr Marini was... unpleasant. But everyone just wants you to come back. The whole drama team is supporting you." Alex nods, reluctantly. He didn't want to let everyone down after the hard work they had put in.

"Okay. I'll be at rehearsals tonight."

"Great!" Mr Pedrosa's face lights up at his agreement, as Marc returns with his cup of tea. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Dani." Marc grins. Wait. Dani? Since when are his teacher and his brother on first name basis?

-

Alex thought his heart might beat out of his chest as he walked the the school gates. He noticed a few people looking at him, and whispering behind their hands, but he tries to shrug it off.

It only takes five minutes before he spots Luca, the boy seeming to catch Alex's gaze before looking away with hurt in his eyes. Luca had no right to be hurt, he was the one who broke Alex's heart.

Alex makes sure to walk in the opposite direction, relieved as he sees Tito, his best friend instantly walking over and slinging an arm around his shoulder. Maybe things would be alright.

-

Rehearsals were great, Tito's sister, Nathalie, was a natural and clearly right for the role. Alex began to relax again, and for brief moments he managed not to think of blue eyes and Italian skin. He saw a group of detainees pile their way through the door, his heart beat racing before the relief of not seeing Luca with them. Thank God. Although he'd managed to keep it together all day, he thinks seeing him in this room again might just make him crumble. The group started with the finishing touches for the set.

"Alex, you're brilliant!" Nathalie gave him a high five, with a big smile on her face, "we'll smash this tonight."

"Let's hope so." Alex feels the nerves tick in, the build up for the play being so long, the closer it gets the more real it becomes.

"Cast - get changed. Last dress rehearsal!" Mr Pedrosa announces, clasping his hands together. Alex nods, going backstage to put his costume on.

-

"Bro," Marc laughs, "nice outfit."

"You're not supposed to be back here!" Alex hisses, "and it's Shakespeare, what am I suppose to wear? Though I guess you wouldn't understand that. I bet you thought Shakespeare was a type of smoothie."

"Ouch!" Marc clasps his chest in mock offence, "actually Dani, oops, Mr Pedrosa, has been teaching me all about Shakespeare." Marc wiggles his eyebrows.

"Okay, I want an explanation about what is going on between you and my teacher but after the play alright? I need to concentrate and you're getting in the way."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I just wanted to wish you good luck, break a leg and all that. I'm proud of you bro." Marc ruffles his hair, and Alex swats his hand away.

"Thanks." Alex smiles, genuinely. It was always a good lovely thing to hear from your family.

"Go! I need to get ready."

"I'm going. I'm going!" Marc laughs, making his way to his seat at the front row, beside his parents.

Alex sighs, looking at the mirror, and he feels tears come to his eyes. He hates that he can't stop thinking of Luca, their rehearsals together coming to his mind whenever he spoke the words from the script. He hated Luca had tainted something he'd worked so hard on but also hated that Luca wasn't here.

When Alex had invited him, he'd imagined him watching from the crowd, mouthing the words along and feeling proud. Just like Marc is. He shakes his head, hoping to get the thoughts out but knowing it wouldn't work. Luca was stuck in his mind, and he wasn't going to get out anytime soon. He had to power through - do it for his family, not for Luca.

-

Alex peeks behind the curtain, seeing the hall start to fill up.

"There's so many people out there." Alex turns his head, seeing Tito with panic in his eyes.

"Calm down," he pats his shoulder, "just like rehearsals, right?"

"Y-yeah." He takes a deep breath, "we can do this!" Tito smiles weakly, looking out at the audience.

"Oh god. What are they doing here?" Tito follows Alex's gaze, landing on a group of Luca's friends taking their seats. Alex feels sick, worried their here to make fun of him even more. He searches their faces but doesn't see Luca.

"He's not here though. Forget about them. Your mama is front row, look!" Alex shifts his eyes away, looking at his mother who was giving him an encouraging smile and a small wave as she spots him through the split in the curtain. Fuck those boys, he can do this.

-

The music rolls out and the curtains open, and Alex feels like he's going to pass out for a moment before he feels a flood of calm rush over him. They'd rehearsed this a hundred times, he knew everything that was going to happen, he reminded himself. There was no reason to be frightened.

That was until ' _Juliet_ ' walked out onto the stage, and Alex saw Luca stood on the other side of the stage, looking right at him.


	5. Act V

That was until 'Juliet' walked out onto the stage, and Alex saw Luca stood on the other side of the stage, looking right at him.

-

_48 hours earlier..._

"Luca!" Andrea walks over to him, sitting beside him and putting an arm around his shoulder, "what is going on?" Luca wipes his eyes quickly, brushing away tears.

"N-nothing."

"The tears on your face and that massive argument you just had in front of everyone says differently... why didn't you tell any of us that you were sleeping with Alex?"

"Because I knew what you all would say!" He vents, leaning his head back, practically slamming it against the wall.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I hear what you say about Alex, and I don't know. I thought you'd all think badly of me." Andrea scoffs.

"As if. We don't care who you're sleeping with, at least the ones who matter won't care."

"It's just," he sighs, "a few years ago Alex and I, we were outcasts. Hardly anyone spoke to us, it was awful, going to school and getting picked on. So, starting this school, I had a chance to change and be different - I took it and that meant leaving Alex behind. And I missed him - I really missed him, but the idea of going back to that person I was... it scares me. I didn't know if he was worth the risk."

"So I'm guessing it wasn't just sex?" He watches as Luca shakes his head 'no', "Luca. You don't have to act a certain way because that how you think that's how you should act. Your true friends like you the way you are - it's your choice if you think Alex is worth the risk, it's nothing to do with us."

"It doesn't matter now anyway, I'm pretty sure Alex is never going to speak to me again." Luca presses into his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"But you love him?"

"Yeah," he huffs, "what am I gonna do, Andrea? He hates me."

"Come on, Luca." He stands up, holding his hand out for his friend to take, "all is not lost, eh? Romeo still has two days until the play and it seems he doesn't have a love interest..." Luca takes the offered hand, and allows Andrea to pull him up.

"You can't be serious... you think I should do that play?" Luca looks at him as if he's gone crazy.

"Yes! Of course! The boys will help, we just have to get Mr Pedrosa to agree."

-

"No." The drama teacher shakes his head, with his arms crossed at the five boys stood in front of him, he sighs rubbing at his forehead, "you've changed your mind quickly," he glares at Luca, "you just embarrassed him in front of his whole class, he's not going to want to do the at with you now."

"We don't tell him?" Balda suggests, hands on his hips.

"How are we supposed to get him to perform without telling him who he's going to be performing with?" Mr Pedrosa sighs, "I think it's best you just leave Alex alone."

"I love him, sir." Luca bites his bottom lip, feeling vulnerable, and frankly scared at admitting that not only in front of the teacher but his friends too. He couldn't believe they'd all agreed to help once Andrea had spoken to them about the situation. "He's worked so hard for this - everyone has. It would only be fair they're allowed to put on the show." The teacher grits his teeth together, the teenage drama getting harder to deal with the older he gets.

"I have an idea," a small voice speaks up from the corner, the group not even realising he was there, Tito. "We could say someone else is doing it. I'm sure my sister would sub in for rehearsals. We keep it a secret until the curtains go up." Luca was surprised Tito was willing to help, after seeing what he'd just done to his close friend.

"Your sister wouldn't mind?" Mr Pedrosa asks.

"If you can get Alex here, I can get Nathalie in on it." Tito could see the doubt in his teachers eyes, how trustworthy is this boy standing in front of them? Part of his mind couldn't help but wonder if this was all part of a trick to humiliate Alex in front of so many more people. But, the way he'd said he loved him - Tito couldn't help but think it sounded genuine, and he hadn't failed to notice how happy his friend had been over the past few weeks, and now he realises why.

"Let's do this!" Andrea hollers, encouraging the other boys to whoop in return, before they groan realising they'll be left to finish off painting and decorating the set - this being the most dramatic detention they'd ever had.

-

"Hey bro," Frankie fistbumps him, taking a seat, and Luca puts down his script in his lap, "alright?"

"Yeah... scared I guess." He bites his bottom lip, he was scared of getting up on stage in front of everyone, but he was also scared of Alex's reaction.

"You'll be great, don't worry!"

"Thanks," he sighs, "I'm more scared of Alex turning around and walking away once he sees me."

"He won't. You said it was mutual... the way you felt about each other. That won't stop just because you said some things you didn't mean."

"I was so horrible, Frank." He curses himself, "I feel awful."

"You want to make up for it though? So make this the best damn performance of your life, okay? And look, Luca... when I saw you with him in the hallway, I didn't mean to ask why you were with him in a mean way, I was just curious. I wouldn't mind who you wanted to date, I'm just sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me."

"It's not your fault. I think maybe I couldn't fully tell myself, let alone anyone else." Frankie hooks an arm around his neck to pull him in for a quick hug, "thank you though. For this, and for everything."

"Anytime, man. It's what friends are for. Want me to help you rehearse?"

"Um, no. I think I'll be alright. thanks though." Luca gives him a shy smile, appreciating the offer but thinking anything other than saying these words with Alex would feel weird. He just prays Alex sticks around long enough on stage for them to say it to each other.

-

Luca can spot him through the curtain, rehearsing with Tito's sister, Nathalie. His heart is pounding, knowing Alex was so close and he had no idea.

"Cast - get changed. Last dress rehearsal!" Mr Pedrosa announces, taking Luca's gaze from Alex. He felt bad for suggesting anything between Alex and his teacher since the older man had been so nice to him the past two days to help him getting everything sorted for the show.

He wishes he could take back everything he'd said, but he knows he can't. He can only try to make things better, maybe things would never be right between them, but he had to try.

-

Luca thinks he might be sick.

He sees Alex taking steps out onto the stage, his 'Romeo' outfit almost embarrassing in itself, but Luca found it slightly charming. He could look handsome in anything, he thought.

The Italian takes a deep breath, before stepping out onto the stage, and catching Alex's eye and the sheer shock horror on his expression.


	6. Act VI

Alex immediately turns to leave, only to see Tito stood just off the stage watching what was going on. His older friend was shaking his head as if telling Alex not to go. He felt trapped, like an animal at the zoo and all the eyes of the audience were locked solely on him.

"Romeo?" Luca says and Alex can tell he's hesitant. He takes a deep breath - the show must go on.

~

Alex can't wait to get off the stage at the interval, his head a mush of shakespeare and his own thoughts thumping around. He needed a breath, a moment alone and he'd never been so grateful that he had a small dressing room to himself. 

Luca was right there. Luca was stood in front of him saying the lines they had rehearsed for weeks. Tito, Mr Pedrosa, Nathalie - they all knew that Luca was gonna get up on stage and Alex would be unable to do anything. They all knew and said _nothing_. Knuckles wrap against the door and Alex really doesn't want to be seeing anyone right now. He wants to finish the play and get straight home to his bed. 

"Alex?" It's Tito, he'd recognise his voice anywhere.

~

Luca finishes his line and as the curtain drops for the interval, Alex is gone in a flash. He'd hoped he'd be able to speak with him, make him understand why he was doing this. He watches as Alex shoves his shoulder into Tito as he goes. His love's best friend stops him as he goes to follow Alex, placing a hand on his chest and shaking his head.

"Give him a minute."

"We're back on in fifteen minutes. I have to speak with him, _please_. I have to make him understand I love him and want to make things right."

"Let me go first." He tilts his head, encourgaging the Italian to follow him. They walk in silence to Alex's room. Tito taps on the door, "Alex?"

"What do you want?" He growls from the other side of the wooden frame. Tito opens the door slowly as if any sudden movement would frighten Alex like a little scared animal. Luca makes sure to keep out of view.

"The show is going great."

"Why didn't you tell me about him? You must have known!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd come if you knew," Tito shrugs, feeling guilty looking at Alex's upset face, "he wants to make it up to you."

"Bullshit," Alex laughs but there's no humour to it, "he's tricked you all, just like he tricked me. He's probably waiting for his big finale to embarrass me again, only this time in front of a bigger audience!"

"Alex..." Tito feels awkward, fully aware of the man stood just outside the door, who was hearing every word that is said, "I really don't think that's true. He's sorry. He loves you."

"What a joke," Alex mumbles, "Luca doesn't know what love is. I've loved him since I was a kid and he knows that but he still humilated me and hurt me on purpose. I've wasted so much of my time on him."

"Alex, please..." Tito takes a step back, eyes searching for Luca, only to see him turning down a corner at the end of the hall, clearly not wanting to hear anymore of what Alex was saying. "You're gonna regret not hearing him out."

"He broke my heart, Tito." Alex looks up at him, and Tito can see the wet droplets on his eyelashes. Tito pulls his oldest friend in for a hug, knowing Luca was truly sorry but trying to persuade Alex of that would be a challenge. He glances at his watch, five minutes until the second half and he doesn't think Romeo or Juliet are gonna show up. 

~

"Whoa!" Luca steps back, having bumped straight into Marc. The dark haired man looks at him wide eyed and Luca can see from his expression that Alex has told him everything, "sorry." Luca glances down at Marc's hand, his drink slightly spilled when they'd collided.

"Are you leaving?" He frowns, realising that Luca was heading for the exit.

"Y-yeah."

"No, you can't. You're not doing that to Alex. You've already hurt him enough." 

"I know! I was trying to make it up to him. I'm making an idiot out of myself up there on stage but he just thinks it's another game." Luca lets out a breath, the events of the last few days were getting too much.

"Then you'd better turn around and prove to him that it's not." Marc glares, and it's the kind of look that would intimidate anyone. Luca had no choice, he knew Marc was right but he wouldn't be able to go against him if he wanted to. 

"I'll do everything I can." Marc nods, that's all he would possibly ask him to do. Luca's already spinning on his heels and going back to Alex's room before Marc can say another word.

The door is still ajar when he gets there, he watches through the slit in the frame as Alex's head is leaned against Tito's chest and the older man is stroking his hair. Luca can hear whimpers and sobs from Alex and it makes his chest physically hurt to see him so upset because of what he had done. Tito spots him first; he looks surprised as if he hadn't expected Luca to come back after he'd seen him running off. 

"Alex," Tito's voice is soft as he moves out of Alex's grip, "I'm gonna go tell everyone you're sick and you can't do the play, okay?"

"Thank you," he whispers, knowing he's not strong enough to go back out there, "I appreciate that." Tito nods, patting his back as a gesture of comfort. The Spaniard gives Luca a long look as he goes, squeezing his shoulder in good luck. The Italian takes a moment, knowing Alex hadn't noticed him yet. He watches the brown haired man wiping at his eyes and trying to compose himself again.

"Alex?" He finally says, catching his attention. Alex looks up, seeing him in the reflection of his mirror, "can we talk?"

"I don't want to." 

"You don't have to talk. Please just listen though." He takes steps into the room, closing the door behind him so he knows they'll be in privacy. "You don't trust me, and you have no reason to believe you can. I've done nothing but hurt you and fuck up, and I'm sorry. More sorry than you'll ever know. I thought that other people's opinions mattered more than my own and I realise now that they don't. My friends don't even give a shit that I love you! They actually think it's great. I know you've loved me for a long time and I took it for granted, but I won't anymore. If you'll let me, I'll be yours in any and every way. I love you Alex, and I'll tell everyone if you want me to. Just take me back, please."

"I want to believe you. But I don't. You promised this time you wouldn't hurt me and you did, and I know I'd keep letting you do it over and over."

"Alex, please," he begs, feeling tears prickling at his eyes, "please forgive me. What can I do to prove it?"

"You can't." He shrugs.

"Okay," Luca sighs, pulling his wallet out of his pocket, and shoving a piece of paper in Alex's hand, "better have this back then." Alex looks down it, he recognises it as one of the pictures that were on Luca's wall when he'd been in his bedroom. It was a photo they'd taken when they were younger. "Turn it over." Alex sighs, already knowing what it said. Alex had sneakily written a message on the back before he put it on Luca's wall. He flips it in his hands, seeing his own writing on the back - ' _love you forever_ '. 

"When did you see this?"

"Only last week I promise. I was gonna show it to you when you came over but then we had that fight... thirteen year old you said that you'd love me forever. who knew forever was only four years?"

"I still love you. I just don't believe that you really love me." Alex speaks so quietly that Luca barely hears what he said. But the Italian did hear, and he takes steps toward Alex, leaning in and pressing his lips to Alex's with all of the passion and feeling he could put into a kiss. He had to make Alex see how he felt. Luca doesn't know how long their kissing before they have to pull away for air, but the Italian keeps a grip of Alex, knowing that he doesn't want to ever let him go. 

"Do you believe me now?"


End file.
